A New Adventure
by mega14343
Summary: Shido, Issei, Basara and Ichika are on an adventure together
1. The Start

**This fanfic here is just something I thought to do on my free time, I don't have anything planned out for this story, but I hope you all like it**

 **In case you want to know where the characters are from:**

 **Shido Itsuka – Date A Live**

 **Ichika Orimura – IS: Infinite Stratos**

 **Basara Toujou – Shinmai Maou No Testament**

 **Issei Hyoudou – Highschool DXD**

 **I don't own the rights to any of the characters**

Somehow, for some reason, the four of them where there. None of them know why they were brought there, but right now they have a bigger problem.

A girl that looks normal upon first glance was now fighting the four of them, and she was winning.

For now let's go back a few moments, to when this all started

In a calm and normal looking night suddenly the sky brightened and four people could be seeing falling from the sky

"Byakushiki!" the boy with the black hair screamed and out of thin air an white and blue armor corvered him and he began to fly

"Balance Break!" another boy screamed, this time one with brown hair and, like the other one, an armor appeared out of thin air, this time a red one and very different from the other armor. He also began to fly

A boy with brown hair and a scar on his face and a boy with blue hair didn't fly, but the one with brown hair and a scar on his face simply took the fall, apparently undamaged

"you ok?" asked the boy with the white and blue armor

"yeah, but I don't think he is" said the boy with a scar

The one in red armor went over to the blue haired boy

"I think he's dead!" but just as he said that a blue fire could be seen on the blue haired boy then he suddenly jolted back on his feet

"What? Where? Who are you?" asked the boy with blue hair as if he didn't even notice the fall

"We have no idea where we are, I'm Issei by the way" said the boy in a red armor

"I'm Ichika" said the one in white and blue armor

"Basara. And you are?" the one with a scar asked

"I'm Shido" answered the blue haired boy

"Hey move it, you four idiots!" they heard the voice of a girl and then looked to the side and found her

"Hey watch it, little girl! We just fell from the sky and have no idea were we are" said Basara

Suddenly the girl disappeared and re-appeared delivering a punch to Basara's stomach, sending him flying

"Hey stop it!" this time it was Ichika who was talking but just as ha said that, he was kicked on the back of the head, sending his face straight in to the ground

Suddenly Issei came at her with his full speed, but she grabbed his face and slamed it on the ground

"Sandalphon!" screamed Shido as he attacked the girl

"Too weak" she said as she defended the attack

Then suddenly they heard "transfer!" coming from Issei

Shido feld more powerful but the girl shoved him away

Shido attacked her again and this time cut thru her like butter, but to his surprise the rest of her body disappeared into thin air

Then he heard behind him "that was just an illusion of mine that you cut, you're all weak none of you could beat me alone. My name is Rio Shiranui, come meet me again when the four of you get stronger"

Ichika got up and Basara came back after she vanished

Basara said that there seemed to be a village close by

And so the four of them began their new adventure on this world


	2. A Little Problem

**I don't own de rights to any of the charachers**

"Ok, so I talked with the owner and he said that we can have a room if we do some work for him" said Basara after he came back from trying to get a room for them to sleep in

"Why do we have to do work?" asked Issei, then Ichika answered "because we don't have any money"

"Well, it's better then nothing. Come on, we still need to talk about what happend" said Shido while he stood up

The four of them went to their room and started to talk about the mysterious girl, Rio, who had beat up the four of them a while back.

After discussing for a while thei noticed that if they were going to win against her they would have to do it together

"But, why do we need to beat her?" asked a confused Issei

This time it was Shido who answered "for two reasons. Fist: she humiliated us. Second: from what info I could gather, she is trying to destroy the world because she thinks that if she puts the world in danger someone strong will appear to fight her"

"So basically, she wants to fight" said Basara

"But, like she said, we were no mach for her" Ichika voiced out

"Tomorrow, we're going to explain all of our abilities to each other and then we will begin to train so that the four of us can beat her" Basara answered

For that night they went to sleep... or so they thought

(I heard that there is a hot spring nearby, I'm going there to see the naked beauties of this world!) these were the thougts on Issei's head

He then headed out to the hot springs

A few minutes later the other three were awake and noticed that Issei was not there

"Let's go look for him" Shido suggested

As the three of them were walking around town to try to find Issei a starnge man that looked to be in his 30s came up to them

"So you're the ones that came here? Wait, where's the fourth one?" he said

"From what you're saying I assume you're the one who called us to this world. Who are you?" Shido questioned

"It dosen't matter who I am, only that if you wish to go back to your worlds, you must beat Rio Shiranui, she has become quite the nuicence for me. By the way your other friend is in the hot springs" he said and disappeared into the shadows

Not long after that the trio arrived at the hot springs and quickly found Issei, who was looking at the girls from a little hole in the wall

But, unknown to them there were people behind them

"There are four perverts looking at the girls!" someone screamed

Quickly there were a lot of people reunited on the spot. That's when they looked at eachother and decided to run for their lives.

After a few minutes of runing they stopped being chased

"Well, so much for sleeping under a roof. Thanks Issei" said Basara

After that they never came back to that town

 **So this was an idea I had while writing this chapter but, do you guys want me to make another story with other characters from those animes or other ones? Tell me what you guys think.**


	3. Training

**This chapter is going to focus on their training**

 **I don't own the rights to any of the characters**

The four of them were in a very plain and grassy area were they thought it would be perfect to train

"Alright, let's divide into two teams and train" suggested Basara

"How about me and Shido vs you and Ichika, then we switch up" said Issei

They all aggreed and got ready

"Bance break!" "Sandalphon!" "Byakushiki!" they screamed

Issei started charging his boost while Shido rushed to Basara and Ichika

Shido's Sandalphon met with Basara's Brynhildr, Ichika tried to hit Shido with his Yukihira but was stopped with a Dragon Shot from Issei

"Issei, now!"

"Ok!" said Issei with a little smile on his face

Then they all heard the "transfer!". Basara and Ichika backed off, Shido swinged his sword and made a wave on the ground, but that wave was stopped by Basara's Banishing Shift while Ichika rushed for Shido

Shido defended by making a wall of ice. Ichika dodged the wall. And so Yukihira, now on type 2, and Sandalphon clashed

Meanwhile Issei and Basara were having a heated fight. Brynhildr hitted the red dragon armor while Issei delivered some punches to Basara's face. Everytime Issei tryed to shoot a Dragon Shot Basara would use Banishing Shift to stop the attack

"Now!" screamed Basara as he and Ichika switched opponents catching both Shido and Issei off guard

Issei flyed off and Ichika followed behind. Shido was having trouble keeping up with Basara so he decided to try something

"Haniel!" Shido screamed

Basara then realized that his body had turned like how it was when he was a kid. Not only that but Brynhildr was switched with a stick

"Wait wait wait, you didn't told us about this power" said Basara, meanwhile both Issei and Ichika stopped fighting to look. Indeed all that Shidotold them was about Sandalphon his immortality and his ability to use ice

"Well, I have other powers, but I'm not really good at using them" answered Shido

"Well, this is the best time to learn, and I think I'll try something too" said Issei and then he screamed "promotion: knight!"

"Well then, me too" Ichika said and activated his Reiraku Byakuya

Ichika's and Issei's fight heated up, but unfortunaly for Ichika, Issei was faster and with continuous attacks it was only a matter of time before Ichika lost and had to surrender

Meanwhile Shido had returned Basara to his normal form, but the fight was now very differen from before. Everytime Basara tried to hit Shido he would dodge using Metatron to disappear and re-appeared behind him

Shido stopped using Sandalphon to attack and started using something else, something that couldn't be blocked, his voice. Shido would occasionally scream "oooooo" and Basara would be pushed or fell pain directly

But then Shido stopped using his voice and began using air to push Basara, but Basara had already noticed something

"Your attacks are getting weaker. Why?" Basara asked

A tired looking Shido answered "because the use of this powers cause a lot of pain and fatigue to me. Sorry, but I don't think I can keep going much more"

"Well it was a good fight, let's keep training and I'm sure you'll become more powerful" said Basara as he made his last attack on Shido

"I guess it's just me and you. Want to keep going?" asked Basara

"No. I'm also tired, the promotion and Balance Break use a lot of my stamina"

And so they finished their first training

 **Well I really focused a lot on Shido on this chapter**

 **I'm not sure yet if i'm going to make more training chapters or if I'll move on with the story, wich would be the final fight against Rio**

 **Tell me what you guys think, should I make more chapters like this or move on?**


	4. Final Battle

**Ok, so I've decided that I'll move on with the story and maybe I'll make the other trainings on extra chapters**

 **I don't own the rights to any of the characters**

After their training was done they went to another town and in the way they met the same man that said he had summoned them to that world

"Well, it seems that you all grew stronger, maybe together you can beat her" he said with a grin on his face

"Once we beat her how do we find you? So that you can take us back home" asked Ichika

"You'll find her near that mountain" he said as he pointed "don't worry once you beat her i'll know and i'll send you all back"

"But, why do you want us to beat her, and also can't you do it yourself?" Shido asked

"Like I said she has become a nuicence to me, but there's no need for me to take care of verms if they take care of themselves. Anyway i've talked enough, go do your jobs!" he then vanished

Then the four of them headed towards the mountain

Near the base of the mountain they found her, the girl that had beaten the four of them last time they had met, Rio

"You four idiots again? What do you want?" she said

"We heard you were looking for a fight, so we came" answered Issei

"Hum... you all do seem stronger, ok I'll accept your challenge" Rio said and disappeared

She tried to hit Basara the same way she did before but "not this time" said Basara as he dodged to the side. Before she could react to that, Ichika, already in Byakushiki, attacked her, she dodged but then found herself stuck with ice on her feet

"Take this!" Issei said as he delivered a punch to her face

"Not bad, but you'll have to do better" as she said she punched Issei's face and with that made him go through the mountain

Shido tried to hit her with his Sandalphon, only to discover that what he had cut was another illusion. Before he could react she tried to punch his back, but he managed to dodge using Metatron

(Good thing we spend all that time training) Shido thought, thanks to all that training, he could use most of the powers from the Spirits he had sealed. Not only that, but Issei could also use Balance Break and promotion for much longer now. Speaking of Issei...

Issei came rushing full speed, not in his knight form but on his queen form, and delivered a punch straight to her face. Because of that she was thrown into Basara, who kicked her into the air were Ichika shot her with his particle cannon. Then Rio fell to the ground

"Good good, very good. But... not good enough" she then rushed to hit Ichika, but just before her fist made contact with Ichika, Shido put himself in between, taking all the damage. Rio's fist went right through him

Rio then went for her next target, Issei. Before Shido's body hit the ground Basara caught him

"It's going to take a while for his regenerative ability to heal him" said Basara

"Why don't we ask him to turn her into a child like he did in the trainings?" asked Ichika

"She looks so young, I doubt turning her younger would do us much good" Basara answered

As they were talking Shido recovered "you all good?" asked Basara "yeah" Shido answered "then let's go beat her" Ichika said

Meanwhie Issei was trying not to get hit by Rio. But then her attention was called back to the other tree as Ichika hot his particle cannon at her. Then wen she tried to chase Ichika, Shido stopped her with his voice. Basara used this chance to hit her with all his strength from the front as Issei did it from behind

With all those attacks she spilled blood from her mouth. But, she shoved both Issei and Basara away and headed for Ichika. She punched him, knocking him out. Then she headed for Basara, she grabed him and flew into the sky, she then came back down at full speed and hit Basara's head on the ground knocking him out aswell

She then heard Issei charging his boost, just before she knocked him out, Issei used transfer on Shido

"So, you're the last one. Even with more power you still need more to defeat me" Rio said

"Oh, I already knew that. That's why..." Shido then screamed "Gabriel: March!"

Shido's body was now full of power from Issei's tranfer and Gabriel's March

Rio then ran for Shido and Shido ran for Rio. They both hit each other on the face

"That's a good punch, just a little bit more and you might have won" she said as Shido fell to the ground, knocked out

But then...

Basara came from behind her and punched her into Issei, who punched her into Ichika, who was ready with a fully charged shot from his particle cannon boosted by Issei's transfer and Gabriel's March

"If all we needed was a little more, than this should do the trick" Ichika said as he shot her

Then she fell down, unconscious just as Shido got up

"Good job. Now as I promised I'll return you to your home worlds. Who knows, maybe we'll meet again" they heard the mysterious man say

Then their vision turned white, next thing the knew they were on their houses with the people that thay knew

They still didn't know who that man was, but they were all certain of one thing

They all made new friends on that world

 **So this is the end of this fanfic, or not, depends if I fell like writing another one**

 **Anyway I hope you like this fanfic. Please tell me if you want me to continue, or if you have any ideas or anything really**

 **Anyways, bye**


	5. Ex Chapter1-Shido Basara vs Ichika Issei

**Sorry It took me so long to finally get this out. Anyway I have this extra chapter and another one planned out (which is just going to be Ichika/Shido vs Issei/Basara)**

 **I don't own the rights to any of the characters**

"Ok, so second day of training we're just gonna swich teams?" asked Issei

"And we'll do that for the rest of the time we spend training. Unless you have a better way we can all train at the same time and make sure everyone is on the same level" said Basara

"But, why do we need to be on the same level?" this time Ichika asked

"Even I know that, because if there is one of us who is strong and the others are just there to add numbers, then when we fight her she'll just need to beat the strong one" Shido answered

"Well then let's start. The teams are me and Shido vs you and Issei" said Basara

They divided into the teams and then got ready to start.

"Byakushiki!" "Shandalphon!" "Balance Break!"

Just as Issei's red dragon armor formed he charged for Shido, trying to punch him, but Shido dodged with Metatron and before Issei could react Shido attacked with Shandalphon but Issei maneged to defend.

Meanwhile Basara charged for Ichika, but he started flying and was out of Basara's reach. As Ichika began shooting his particle cannon Basara was sending beams from his sword to attack Ichika.

When Shido and Basara noticed that they were on a disadvantage they decided to swich opponents. Basara started attacking Issei with Brynhildr ans Shido began using the air to fly to where Ichika was. Shido's Sandalphon met Ichika's Yukihira.

Issei was having trouble defending against Basara's attacks while trying to hit him and whenever Issei tried to gain distance Basara would quickly close the gap between the two. Finaly Issei decided to meet Brynhildr with his own sword, the dragon slayer Ascalon.

As the blade came out of Issei's arm, Basara was surprised and was almost caught off guard, but he maneged to defend himself with his own sword.

Issei started using boost, Basara knew that he had to finish the battle quickly, so he charged for Issei. Both attaked and both hit eachother, both were knocked out.

Meanwhile Ichika was fighting Shido, but everytime Ichika tried to attack Shido would use his teleport to dodge and conter-attack.

Shido was starting to fell tired from using his powers, so he decided to finish quick.

Shido then started using Gabriel's March to increase his strength and started attacking faster with Sandalphon. Ichika's shield was losing power, it was only a matter of time before he lost, so he decided to change Yukihira into type 2 and attacked Shido.

Just as Ichika expected, Shido dodged and counter-attacked. With this last attack Ichika's shield was destroyed and he was now out of the battle.

After Issei and Basara had gotten up they decided to call it a day and come back tomorrow.

 **So this was the end of the first extra chapter. I hope you all liked it.**

 **I want you guys to tell me if you think I should do another series with these characters, or with other characters.**

 **And tell me if you guys think I should make the sequel to this fanfic with these four characters or if you think I should switch to the main heroines of these series (in other words use Tohka, Rias, Mio and Houki) or maybe even you guys can tell me wich characters you want me to use**


	6. Ex Chapter2-Shido Ichika vs Basara Issei

**So, I believe this will be the last chapter of this fanfic (afterall I'm only making this extra chapters because of the fights that are on them)**

 **Anyway let me know if you guys want me to make the sequel to this fanfic with these four characters or maybe with the main heroines of their stories or any other character really (that if you guys even want a sequel)**

 **I don't own the rights to any of the characters**

The four of them had just arrived at their training spot and were already getting ready for the fight.

"So today is me and Basara vs Shido and Ichika?" asked Issei and everyone nodded

The teams were ready and got a little bit of distance between them.

"Alright, on the count of 3. 1, 2... 3!" said Basara

"Byakushiki!" "Sandalphon!" "Balance Break!"

While they screamed Basara came runing at Shido. Basara tried to attack Shido, but Shido dodged with Metatron and before Basara could turn to face him, he noticed that he had ice on his legs and couldn't move.

Shido took this chance to attack Basara with Sandalphon, but Basara defended himself with Brynhildr.

"Not bad, but this is still only the begining" Basara said

Meanwhile Ichika and Issei were having a flying battle. Ichika was shooting his particle cannon and Issei was using his Dragon Shot.

While Issei was dodging the particle shots easily, Ichika was having trouble dodging the Dragon Shots, because Issei was redirecting them. Then Ichika decided to get closer to Issei, as it was only a matter of time before he lost in a long-range battle.

Ichika's Yukihira clashed with Issei's dragon armor, even though Ichika was putting all his strength into his attacks, they didn't do much damage against Issei's armor. Unlike Issei, who was easily depleating Byakushiki's energy.

Ichika knew that he wouldn't last much longer, so he changed Yukihira to type 2 and used an Ignition Boost to reach his max speed.

Ichika's last attack did significant damage to Issei as his armor broke and both of them were falling to the ground.

"Well I guess that's it for me. Sorry I couldn't beat Issei" Ichika said as he got up and moved a little bit away from the battle

"So now it's me and Issei vs Shido? I don't really like unfair fights, but this could be good. Let's see your maximum, Shido!" said Basara as he attacked from the front and Issei from the side, but Shido dodged with Metatron

"Ok, you want my max, I'll give you my max" said Shido

Then ice formed on Issei's feet, preventing him from moving. Shido rushed to Basara and started slashing with Sandalphon. But, something was different.

"Is it just me, or are you stronger?" Basara asked

"Yeah, this is another one of my powers. It's Gabriel's March!" said Shido

Issei broke out of the ice and used boost and then transfer to make Basara stronger. Meanwhile Shido was attacking Basara using not only Sandalphon, but also ice, air and Shido's own voice.

Basara retreated and Issei came to fight Shido. Everytime Issei tried to punch Shido, he would disappear and then re-appear on a perferct position to hit Issei, but Issei noticed that Shido's moviments were getting slower.

"You're reaching your limit" said Issei

"Yeah, I guess I better finish this quickly" Shido said

Issei got to were Basara was and they both prepared for Shido's last attack.

Shido then used Haniel to turn both Issei and Basara into their child form, then he used his ice to block their moviments, then Shido got ready to make his last attack with Sandalphon enhanced by Gabriel's March.

Shido came rushing at super speed, but before he could give his last attack, his stamina ended and he hit his face on the ground.

A few hours later Shido was back up and they went back to the town.

 **Ok, so this was, at least as much as I can foresee, this is the end of this fanfic.**

 **I want to thank you guys for sticking with me for so long and I hope you enjoyed this fanfic.**

 **I also want your guys opinion, do you want me to make a sequel? And if you want me to make a sequel do you want me to use this four characters,or the four main heroines of their stories or any other character from these animes or other ones? Let me know.**


	7. Update on the next part

**This is an update**

I've been planing the continuation for the stroy.

Still have to decide if I'm going to use the MCs or some orther characters for the stroy.

I'm wating for the next volumes of each series to come out (currently, what I know is coming out is Date A Live volume 16 and Highschool DXD volume 23. If I missed any, please tell me).

Unlike what I did for this story, I'll read up to the latest translated part of each LN (on this story I had only read DAL and was reading DXD. Currently I finished reading up DXD and started, currently I'm almost ending, Shinmai. After a while I'll start IS).

So yeah, that's about it.

Please tell me if you want the MCs to continue or if you want any other charactes that you want to see here. And also, if you want me to and the next part as another chapter of this story or if you want me to start a new story.

I'd say it'll be September or after that the next story starts (because I'm not really in the mood to read IS and I very much think that the story of the next DAL volume will be divided in to two volumes).


	8. Final Update on the next part

Okay. So, yesterday I finished reading IS' light novel and today I read the spoilers for IS voume 9 and 10 and Shinmai volume 8.

So, I've decided the overall story of the next part and the MC are coming back, but they're not coming alone from their respective universes.

I've decided on who's coming with Shido (one of them has only one fanfic that I've seen, but the other one doesn't have a fanfic as much as I know). I've also decided one person who's going to come with Basara and Issei (but, I already have a good idea of the other character for both of them). As for Ichika, I kinda know who's coming, but it'll be kinda forced (so I'm trying to think of other characters, but if I don't find anyone else it'll be the two that I'm thinking).

This time, I'll use the versions from this volumes for each character:

Shido and the other two DAL characters - Volume 16 (I'll take a few liberties with Shido's powers)

Issei and the other two DXD characters - Volume 22 (that's for Issei. As for the other characters, you'll know when you see them)

Basara and the other two Shinmai characters - Volume 8 (I'll take a little liberty to show Basara's God and Demon armour this time)

Ichika and the other two IS characters - Volume 10 (but, since I've only read up to Chapter 2 of Volume 9 and only know what's happening trough spoilers, there may be some wrong things)

This time, there will be spoilers from the stories so I'll tell you what should you read to not be spoiled:

Date A Live - Volume 16 and you should also see the games, expecially Rinne Utopia and Rio Reincarnation (maybe that spoiled who's coming)

Highschool DXD - Volume 22 and you should also read the Ex Light Novel (that may have spoiled one character, or the two of them depending on how you think)

Shinmai Maou No Testament - Volume 8 (you'll be really spoiled if you don't)

IS Infinite Stratos - Volume 8 (what I mean is, read as much as you can and if you find anything above Volume 9 Chapter 2 send me the link please)

Well, that's about it. Expect the folow up anytime from now to the end of July (I still don't know if I'll make a new fanfic or just add a new chapter to this one. In the case I make a new one, I'll put the name and the link to it on another chapter).

Now, time to go re-read this fanfic and begin planning for the next one.

Just one more thing, thanks to the suggestion from a reader (philipbaxton), I've decided that after this next fanfic, I'll make other fanfics for this characters individually (at least, some of them) and it may also include some lemons. I've decided that I'll make one with Basara and another one with Shido and I'm thinking about one with Issei and maybe Ichika will get one.


	9. Link

**The sequel has started (took me long enough).**

 **I decided to put it on a new fanfic, here's the link:**

 **s/12492655/1/They-are-back**

 **Since there's already a lot of Author Notes on the sequel, I'll finish things here.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoy the sequel to this fanfic.**


End file.
